


(it’s time to start living) the life i never led

by noteworthynote



Series: heroes without suits; winn and james [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, james is a supportive bf, james is ready to live it with him, we love an otp, winn is ready to live life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthynote/pseuds/noteworthynote
Summary: winn’s brush with death opened his eyes to everything he was missing out on. he decides it’s time to let go and live life unafraid.





	(it’s time to start living) the life i never led

**Author's Note:**

> peep that sister act reference anyways winn is alive and well and thriving! i am too! i’m back with another scholsen story but hopefully i’ll upload something else soon

Their hands gripped each other’s, swinging between them as they walked. They were in the park, except it was bright and sunny, so they didn’t have umbrellas this time.

Winn leaned into James, feeling the solidness of him, making sure that this was real. Ever since he’d gotten sick it’d become a habit to bring himself back down to make sure that he was alive and well.

So when his arm brushed against his boyfriends, his heart fluttered with courage and he squeezed his hand. “I think I’m ready, James.”

It was out of the blue, so James couldn’t help but furrow his brow and look down at him in confusion. “Ready for what, exactly?”

“To- to start doing things I never thought I could. I have closure, I have peace- sort of. I can finally do this!” He was sure of it. A confident grin spread across his face that filled James’ heart with pride.

“That’s amazing, Winn!” He stopped, turning to embrace the smaller man, having to bend down to his height.

“I never realized how much I was missing out on until I almost lost the chance to do it all. I can’t risk that again. I’m going to do it.” His tone was confident and strong but James could hear the nervous wavering of his voice.

“You’ve got this. So, what’re you going to do?”

“I’m going to build a rocket.” He spit out, quickly and proudly, his smile fading when his boyfriend frowned. “What? Do you think I can’t do it?”

“No! No, you definitely can, but don’t you think you should- I dunno- start off small? Build your way up?” He laced his fingers with Winn’s, holding his hand tight in reassurance.

“Yeah, duh! I’m not going to build a space rocket. Not yet, at least. A small one. Just for fun. Just because I can.” His eyes lit up as he smiled up at him, re-using what he had said when Winn was lying on his deathbed. James chuckled.

“Using my own words against me. That’s just cruel.”

“Not _against_ you, I’m simply using them to support myself.” They both smiled and laughed, unconsciously leaning into each other as they did so.

When they fell quiet, James led Winn to the side of the path, so as to not block the walkway. He held the brunettes hands in his, a soft smile on his face. “You’re going to build a rocket and it’s going to be the best rocket out there. NASA will _shake_ when they see it.”

Winn grinned, tears welling up in his eyes. He’d never had so much support, let alone support from someone he loves. “I know,” He whispered, “I’m making it, of course it’s going to be great.”

With a roll of his eyes, James pulled him into a kiss that was quick but full of every positive emotion Winn could think of. He wiped away the tears that fell when they separated. “I love you, nerd.”

“I love you, too, loser.”

“Your new life awaits.” He gestured towards the busy street, a familiar sight for both of them, but now it filled them both with a new feeling, one that blossomed from deep inside their chests. Hope.

“My new life still has you in it. C’mon!” Winn tugged on his hand with a bright smile, and James couldn’t help but smile back, eyes gleaming with delight.

_Their_ new life awaits.


End file.
